Mikan Tsumiki
Mikan Tsumiki (罪木 蜜柑 Tsumiki Mikan) est l'un des personnages de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''et une participante à la Vie Insulaire d'Assassinat Mutuel. Elle est lUltime Infirmière' (超高校級の「保健委員」''chō kōkō kyū no “hoken iin” lit.'' Super High School Level Health Committee Member). Dans ''Danganronpa 3: La Fin de l'Académie Kibôgamine'', Mikan est une étudiante de la Classe 77-B inscrite dans l'Académie Kibôgamine avec les autres Vestiges du Désespoir. Parmis les membres des Vestiges du Désespoir, excluant Izuru Kamukura, elle est la première à être tombée dans le désespoir après avoir subi un lavage de cerveau par Junko Enoshima et fait maintenant partie des Ultimes Désespoirs. Après la chute de l'Académie Kibôgamine et au début de La Tragédie, Mikan a rejoint le reste des Ultimes Désespoirs dans la propagation du chaos à travers le monde ruiné. Elle a finalement été appréhendée par la Future Fondation et mise dans le Programme Neo World pour la réhabilitation. Après avoir attrapé la Maladie du Désespoir dans le Chapitre 3 et retrouvé ses souvenirs scolaires dans Danganronpa 2, elle a élaboré un plan pour assassiner Ibuki Mioda, qui avait elle aussi contracté la maladie, mais a fini par assassiner Ibuki et Hiyoko Saionji après que cette dernière fut témoin du meurtre d'Ibuki. Après qu'elle a avoué qu'elle avait assassiné pour "sa bien-aimée", Monokuma l'a exécuté. Cependant, en raison de ce qui se passe dans le Programme Neo World, son corps physique est resté dans un état comateux après la fin de la simulation. L'illusoire Mikan est apparu dans l'OVA de 30 minutes intitulé [[Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World|Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World]] comme une partie du monde de Nagito Komaeda. Mikan se réveille plus tard de son coma et avec ses camarades de classe, elle aide la Future Fondation à arrêter Ryota Mitarai de laver le cerveau du monde avec sa Vidéo de l'Espoir. Avec les autres Vestiges du Désespoir éveillés, elle décide d'expier ses péchés en tant qu'ancien membre des Ultimes Desespoirs. Apparence Mikan est une jeune femme au début de la vingtaine, environ 22 ans au plus jeune. Son avatar virtuel dans le Programme Neo World l'apparaissait en ayant 17 ans. Mikan a de longs cheveux asymétriques violet foncé, et des yeux plus clairs gris-violet. Sous le coin de son œil gauche, elle possède un grain de beauté. Elle porte un uniforme d’infirmière qui se compose d’une chemise rose pâle aux manches bouffantes. Elle porte un tablier blanc attaché derrière son cou par un ruban. Sur ce tablier, il y a deux lignes rouges sur le côté gauche de son tablier, une descendant jusqu'au milieu et une autre ligne brève perpendiculaire à la ligne verticale. Une jupe plissée bleu pâle est visible sous son tablier. Mikan a des bandages autour de de sa jambe droite et de son bras gauche. De plus, elle a un pansement sur son genou gauche et des chaussettes et chaussures blanches. Pendant ses années au lycée, elle portait l'uniforme de l'Académie Kibôgamine. Elle avait un pansement sur sa joue droite et des bandages enroulés autour de sa jambe droite et de son genou gauche. En tant qu'Ultime Désespoir, elle porte des vêtements d'infirmière blanc avec un chapeau. Elle a des bandages autour de son bras droit et de sa jambe gauche. Elle porte un gant médical sur son bras gauche, ainsi qu'un gant sur sa main droite qui ne monte que vers son poignet bandé. Personnalité Mikan souffre d'une très faible estime de soi en raison de maltraitance et d'harcèlement. Elle est facilement intimidée, pleure facilement, s'excuse beaucoup et bégaye sur les mots. Elle s'inquiète constamment de déranger, d'ennuyer ou d'offenser les autres, allant jusqu'à demander à Hajime Hinata si cela ne le dérangeait pas de bien vouloir se souvenir de son nom après sa présentation. Elle est très habile pour lire les visages des gens, mais elle analyse beaucoup trop et en conclus rapidement qu'elle est détestée par son entourage. Sa personnalité fragile fait d’elle une cible facile pour la cruauté de Hiyoko Saionji. Mikan est aussi ridiculement maladroite et se retrouve souvent dans des poses embarrassantes et révélatrices, l'a conduisant à s'excuser abondamment (il est fortement impliqué qu'elle exagère sa maladresse afin de gagner de la sympathie ou de l'attention). Elle donne fréquemment l'autorisation aux autres de la battre, de la déshabiller ou de faire d'autres mauvaises choses à elle pour ne pas être détestée car elle croit qu'il est préférable d'être mal traité que d'être ignoré. Elle pense que les gens qui ne l'intimident pas ne se soucient pas de son existence du tout et elle est parfois confuse quand les autres sont gentils avec elle. Malgré cela, elle peut devenir très attachée à ceux qui la traitent aimablement, comme Hajime et sa bien-aimée, développant une relation d'amour et pathologique avec celle-ci. Au cours du Chapitre 3, Mikan récupère ses souvenirs, la faisant retourner dans une Ultime Désespoir avec un changement de personnalité drastique. Elle devient fâchée, manipulatrice et dangereuse. Elle est amère et clairement consciente de ses mauvais traitements, blâmant les autres pour son changement de personnalité et sa transition au Désespoir. Contrairement à avant, elle appelle les autres sur elle - même ceux qui la défendaient, en colère en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde la déteste et la persécute. Au cours du procès, elle devient de plus en plus instable et demande à maintes reprises d'être pardonnée d'une manière qui ressemble à un mantra, mais aussi sinistre, elle nie ses charges et tire ses cheveux avec colère. Elle prétend que son motif pour le meurtre était simplement l'amour et qu'elle ne se soucie de personne ou de rien mais de sa bien-aimée, comme elle croit que sa bien-aimée est la seule qui l'aime et l'accepte. Mikan s'adapte rapidement à son environnement en altérant les aspects de sa personnalité pour correspondre à l'image que les autres avaient d'elle. Cependant, avant la récupération de la mémoire, Mikan était principalement effacé pour le bien des autres et pour réduire les conflits; après la maladie, elle est devenue rusée et trompeuse pour se préserver, même si cela devait coûter la vie des autres. Le côté violent et sadique de Mikan est également présent dans son état de non-désespoir, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus caché. Pendant le deuxième procès, elle mentionne qu'elle trouve un désir rapide de tuer tout à fait compréhensible. Dans l'Island Mode, elle mentionne qu'elle aime les films d'horreur à cause de tout le sang et les personnes impuissantes. Pendant le Chapitre 2, elle a un court éclat de colère de nulle part et elle prétend qu'elle dit des "choses bizarres" quand elle est nerveuse. Histoire Avant la Tragédie Comme tous les étudiants du jeu, elle était une ancienne élève de l’''Académie Kibougamine'' ayant les souvenirs de leur vie à l’académie effacés. Une grande partie de l’histoire de Mikan est révélée durant ses Free Time. Apparemment, elle a été élevée dans un foyer, ou plus généralement un milieu où les gens lui faisaient du mal, et personne n’a jamais essayé de prendre soin d’elle. Pour cette raison, elle a appris à prendre soin d’elle elle-même à partir d’un très jeune âge. Elle confie à Hajime qu'elle souhaite à la fois pouvoir aider les gens plus faibles qu’elle, mais aussi obtenir leur attention - car ils seraient forcément intéressés par ce qu'elle aurait à leur dire - et une relation de dépendance. L'idée d'être utile et nécessaire à la fois la rendait profondément heureuse. Il semble qu’elle a été physiquement et psychologiquement abusée par des personnes de sa famille et dans d’autres endroits, comme à l’école. Elle a mentionné avoir été éclaboussée d’eau, enduite de boue, et brûlée avec des cigarettes. Elle a mentionné - ne voulant pas qu'on la déteste - avoir pris l’habitude de faire tout ce qu’on lui demandait. Cela inclut manger des insectes, imiter des animaux, se laisser dessiner dessus, et même se déshabiller. Elle affirme l’avoir fait pour que les gens rient d'elle au lieu de la détester. Hajime pense qu’elle craint plus la solitude et le manque d’attention que les formes d'abus physiques ou psychologiques qu'elle pourrait subir . A la fin du troisième procès, elle affirme qu’elle s’était souvenue de sa vie à l’Académie. Mikan mentionne qu’elle chérissait quelqu'un à l’époque, et que cette personne aussi l’aimait véritablement en retour. Il est fortement impliqué que cette personne était Junko Enoshima. Vie Insulaire de l'Assassinat Mutuel - Life of Mutual Killing Prologue - Bienvenue sur l'île Dangan! Panique lors du Palpitant Voyage Scolaire!? - to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Lorsque Mikan a rencontré Hajime la première fois, elle est devenue si nerveuse et confuse quand à la façon de démarrer une conversation avec lui qu’elle a fini par pleurer, avouant qu’elle avait préparé 5000 façons de démarrer la conversation au préalable, pour finalement échouer. Chapitre 1 - Destination, le désespoir - Despair Dans le Chapitre 1, Mikan trébuche accidentellement lorsque les étudiants se rassemblent au restaurant, amusant véritablement Teruteru et Ibuki. Plus tard, elle a également trébuché lors de la panne de courant, pendant la fête de Byakuya Après la découverte du corps de Byakuya, Mikan est d’abord terrifiée. Cependant, elle réussit à rassembler son courage et fait usage de son talent en tant qu’infirmière en examinant le corps. Elle a joué un rôle clé lors du premier procès en soulignant que Byakuya avait été poignardé avec un outil tranchant de 5 millimètres de diamètre, ce qui exclut la possibilité que le couteau soit l’arme du crime, et a donc empêché les autres étudiants d'aboutir à une conclusion erronée lors du procès. Lorsque Teruteru a été révélé comme étant le coupable derrière la mort de Byakuya, Hajime prouva l'absence de Teruteru dans la salle des fêtes en utilisant l’accident de Mikan comme preuve. Teruteru était incapable de décrire la position extravagante dans laquelle Mikan s'était retrouvée. Chapitre 2 - Océan et Punition, Péché et Noix de Coco - and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Dans le Chapitre 2, Mikan accepte de participer à la fête entre filles (sauf Mahiru Koizumi et Hiyoko) organisée par Sonia Nevermind. Mikan et Ibuki arrivent au lieu de rendez-vous, et rencontrent alors Hajime et Kazuichi Soda qui se joignent au groupe par la suite. Tandis que le groupe attend les membres restants, Akane Owari arrive, blessée lors de son entrainement avec Nekomaru Nidai. Mikan emmène alors immédiatement Akane dans la salle de bain pour la soigner. Elle joue de nouveau un rôle majeur en examinant le corps de Mahiru Koizumi en établissant que sa mort était due à un choc causé par objet contondant, et donc inéluctablement instantanée, ce qui prouvait que le corps de Mahiru avait été déplacé par quelqu'un d’autre afin de bloquer la porte de la maison donnant sur la plage. Il est également révélé qu’elle était le personnage jouable "A-ko" (Fille A) de Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery, impliquant qu’elle était très proche de Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mahiru, et éventuellement "E-ko" (Fille E) durant son séjour à l’Académie. Après la mort de la coupable, Peko Pekoyama, Mikan tente de sauver Fuyuhiko, qui avait essayé d'interférer avec l'exécution et s'était retrouvé blessé en conséquence. Mais en raison de sa forte perte de sang, Monokuma a été forcé de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Chapitre 3 - Piégé par l'odeur de l'océan by the Ocean Scent Durant les événements de la fièvre du désespoir du Chapitre 3, Mikan a pris en charge Nagito et a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour qu'il aille mieux, veillant plusieurs nuits d'affilée. Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, tout en s'occupant des malades, elle a contracté ladite maladie qui l'a poussée à tuer Ibuki, ainsi que Hiyoko qui constituait un témoin gênant. Par conséquent, Mikan a été contrainte de tuer Hiyoko en l'égorgeant. Lors du troisième procès, le talent d'infirmière de Mikan se retourne contre elle lorsque Nagito révèle qu'Ibuki n'a pas été tuée par pendaison, mais par strangulation, comme le laissaient penser les marques sur la corde. En conclusion, Mikan avait menti à propos de l'autopsie d'Ibuki, ayant dit à tout le monde que sa mort était due à une pendaison. Hajime la juge coupable à contrecœur, mais une partie des élèves refuse d'y croire et s'oppose à Hajime au premier abord. Bizarrement, Nagito affirme qu'il ne pardonnerait pas le coupable cette fois. Il est révélé plus tard que, contrairement aux autres, le coupable n'avait pas commis un meurtre pour l'espoir de s'échapper, mais pour le désespoir lui-même. Une fois qu'elle est jugée coupable, Mikan cesse de défendre et accepte son sort. Cependant avant cela, Mikan dit à Nagito qu'elle n'a pas tué pour le désespoir, mais plutôt pour le bien de la personne qu'elle aime, la seule personne à l'accepter comme elle était et à la pardonner. Mikan a été touchée par la fièvre du désespoir, ce qui l'a amenée à retrouver tous ses souvenirs d'Ultime Désespoir. Sa personnalité n'a donc pas changé à cause de la fièvre du désespoir, mais bien à cause du désespoir lui-même. Elle a également expliqué que le vrai nom des Destructeurs du Monde est la Future Fondation (ce qui n'était pas le cas). Juste avant son exécution, elle demande à cette personne de la pardonner de mourir avec l'espoir qu'ils se rencontrent de nouveau. Exécution Bye Bye Ouchies Mikan est allongée sur un lit. Monokuma, portant des vêtements d’infirmiers, apparaît avec une énorme seringue à la main. Il se dirige vers le lit et se prépare à injecter le liquide dans la même direction. Le lit s'avère être une fusée en forme de bras gigantesque (en référence à sa peur des choses surdimensionnées), entouré de nombreux batiments. Alors que Monokuma injecte le contenu de la seringue (Peut-être de l’adrénaline ou une substance hormonale) dans la fusée sur laquelle Mikan est assise, celle-ci commence à devenir de plus en plus extatique avant d’entrer dans un état presque orgasmique. La fusée change de couleur, de brun clair à une couleur rouge, et commence ensuite à se lancer. Monokuma est accroché à la fusée avec la seringue géante jusqu’à ce que l’arrière de la fusée se détache de la partie principale. Quand la fusée s’élance dans l’espace, Mikan ferme les yeux, continuant à s'y accrocher désespérément. Elle meurt probablement de manque d’oxygène, mais certains interprètent sa mort comme due à une injection létale. Trivia *Son prénom (蜜柑) signifie "mandarine" (un type d'orange), alors que son nom de famille (罪木) signifie "arbre des péchés". **Son nom de famille pourrait faire référence à la façon dont elle a tué le désespoir que Junko avait planté en elle. *Mikan aime les toilettes et l’odeur de l'isopropanol. *Elle déteste "les choses qui sont trop grosses". *Son groupe sanguin est A. *L’anniversaire de Mikan (Le 12 Mai) coïncide à la Journée Internationale des Infirmières. *Mikan fait une apparition camée dans ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls ''sur une affiche à l'hôpital dans le Chapitre 1. *L'affiche de mort de Mikan dans la salle du procès est rayé avec une croix d'infirmière, en référence à son talent d'Ultime. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Danganronpa 2 : Goodbye Despair Catégorie:Exécutés Catégorie:Feminins Catégorie:Vivants Catégorie:Comateux Catégorie:Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito et le destructeur de monde Catégorie:Personnages de Danganronpa 3 Catégorie:Remnant Of Despair Catégorie:Ultime